


Tristan's surprise

by sir_red



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, Jockstraps, M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vibrator, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley Simpson has a blonde haired surprise for his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tristan's surprise

Tristan Vance Evans the third loved his boyfriend very much. 

That didn’t mean that he entirely trusted his boyfriend. 

So he was somewhat suspicious when Bradley came to him wearing his most winning smile. The dimple on his right cheek turned slightly in Tristan’s direction.

“I have a surprise for you Tris,” Brad announced. 

“…I don’t really like suprises,” Tristan reminded him hesitantly.

“You’ll like this surprise,” Brad assured him. 

Brad placed his arms around the older boy, lacing his fingers behind Tristan’s neck. Their height difference meant Tris’ face was pulled down to look at Brad. Tris looked into the younger boys big brown eyes. Brad stood on his tip-toes and kissed Tris on the mouth briefly. Then Bradley pulled away and walked toward their bedroom. 

Tris’ eyes were mesmerised by Bradley beautiful bottom and he found himself following along for several steps without even realising. 

“You’re evil, you know that?” Tris called after his boyfriend but he followed anyway. 

Both of the boys were fully dressed. As he came into the bedroom Bradley started casually undressing Tris. Tris let the other boy unbutton his shirt, even crouching down slightly so Brad could pull it off completely. 

“What kind of surprise do I have to be naked for?” Tris wondered out loud.

“The best kind,” Brad promised. 

“Hmm,” Tris said, he bent down and tried to kiss his boyfriend again but Brad expertly crouched down to start to undo Tris’ belt and trousers. 

“What if I don’t like it?” Tris said, he tried to make his voice sound pouty but gave up after Brad gave him an amused look. 

Brad was the pouty one of their relationship. 

“You remember that ridiculous American paddle you bought last year?” Brad asked him.

Tris nodded. As if he could forget.

“If you don’t like your present, you get to spank me with it,” Brad promised him. 

“Sounds fair,” Tris said mollified. 

Brad pulled down Tris’ trousers. 

Tris blushed slightly. Brad had decided he wanted to ‘spice’ up Tris’ underwear. That had involved Brad rather publically buying a number of jockstraps and other items which had humiliated Tris – which Tris imagined had been the point. 

Tris wouldn’t admit it but he had come to love the new undies. 

“Fuck me,” Brad said, admiring his boyfriend’s package. 

“That’s the plan,” Tris agreed. 

Brad punched him gently in the balls. Even a soft punch was enough to have Tris bending over in pain. 

“Naughty,” Brad chided. 

He led his boyfriend to their bed and had him lay down. 

“Not cool,” Tris huffed in pain. 

Tris was so distracted by the pain he didn’t even realise that Brad had pulled out handcuffs. He turned his head in alarm when he felt the steel loop close around his wrist. 

“Hey,” Tris said in alarm. 

“Trust me Tris,” Brad chided, he walked around to the other side and took Tris’ left wrist. 

Tris reluctantly let Brad finish restraining him. 

Brad quickly undressed. He was wearing a pair of bright red briefs. The briefs were so tight it was like the red material had been poured over Brad’s pert bottom. Brad left them on and climbed onto the bed. Brad and he were both in their underwear. Tris decided he was secretly happy with Brad’s purchases in that department. Brad climbed up between Tris’ legs and finally started making out with him. Brad had made sure the cuffs gave Tris plenty of slack with the cuffs but there was still something frustrating about not being about to touch his boyfriend. 

Tris gasped with surprise as he felt one of his boyfriend’s fingers gently press into his butthole. 

“But the jock,” Tris moaned. By now Tris’ cock was pressing against the cotton front of his underwear. A bead of precum had even soaked through the material. Brad looked down with interest. Then Brad pressed lips around the tip of his boyfriend’s cock. 

The sensation was frustrating. Tris cock was trapped. Brad hooked his finger inside Tris and Tris had to bite his lip to keep from begging Brad to take off the undies. 

“You got started without me,” a familiar voice said quietly. Brad got off the bed and turned to smile at the newcomer. In the deepening twilight Tris couldn’t quite make out the stranger’s face but he knew the voice…even if he couldn’t quite place it. What could have possessed Brad to bring a strange Australian into their home?

Then Luke Hemmings stepped into a beam of sunshine and Tris breathed in shock. Luke had already taken off most of his clothes, leaving only a pair of a faded black Bonds boxers. Tris realised how silly he must look. His cock hard as nails but still wearing the jock. His butthole exposed and opened from Brad’s ministrations. 

“I’m not sure I want to fuck him,” Luke said out loud, looking at Tris dispassionately. 

“That’s why you brought it…” Brad suggested mysteriously. 

“Of course,” Luke agreed, “Mikey got it for me…he’s a kinky fucker.”

“No doubt,” Brad agreed. 

Brad wandered over with a blindfold. He pulled it over Tris’ eyes, kissing him briefly on the mouth. Tris was so humiliated and so aroused. 

What felt was several minutes of frustrating ignorance. Tris heard the two boys wandered around and then one of htem climbing on the bed. Luke pushed two rough fingers into Tris. 

“He’s loose at least,” Luke said harshly, “I’ll bet you let anyone fuck you.” 

“I heard those Tide boys had to each fuck you twice as part of their audition.

“Is that the only way you get any cock?” 

Luke whispered the last into Tris’ ear. A third finger entered him and Tris moaned out loud. 

“Whore,” Luke said, though his tone was of grudging admiration. 

Then something cold and metal entered Tris’ butthole…and it vibrated. Before Tris had been hard, at the precum stage. With the vibrator cock immediately went to the cucumber stage. He was so hard he could feel the beginning of an orgasm…mounting, mounting, mounting.

But Tris didn’t come. 

Brad took off the blindfold and Tris found himself blushing anew. The two boys were kneeling on the bed in front of him. Watching him with open interest. The vibrator in Tris arse had him humping the air. So much precum had leaked out of his cock that the front of his jockstrap was transparent. The mushroom of his cockhead visible through it. 

“He give good head?” Luke asked Brad, still looking at Tris like he was a piece of meat.

“Yep,” Brad agreed, “and eats arse like a champion.”

“I’ll bet,” Luke agreed, “skinny dudes are always the filthiest.”

Luke grabbed the back of Brad’s head and roughly pulled him forward. Then he plunged his tongue into Brad’s throat so quickly Brad nearly gagged. Luke grabbed the back of Brad’s undies and gave him a massive wedgie. Brad moaned in appreciation and Tris groaned. 

Nobody wedgied his man but him!

Luke kept pulling until the undies tore and Brad’s hard cock broke free. Then Luke pushed him back slowly. Brad allowed himself be pushed backward, bending over in preparation.

Then Tris saw it. The two boys had set up a fucking machine. A big black dildo on the end, glistening ominously with lube. Luke pushed Brad up onto it and Brad let himself be impaled on the monster dildo. His face grimaced slightly in pain but he took it like the cock whore that Bradley Simpson was born to be. 

Brad bent over his legs tucked behind him as he pushed himself on the monster dildo.

“I’m turning it on,” Luke told him roughly. 

Luke had lost his boxers and his hard cock was pressed up against Brad’s face. Brad was too distracted by the pain in his butt to respond. 

Luke immediately turned the machine on to its highest setting. The big dildo started pounding into Brad’s butt and he cried out in pain. Luke took advantage of Bradley’s open mouth to start face fucking him. His cock pressed all the way to the back of Brad’s throat. 

Luke Hemmings fucked Bradley Simpson’s face like he was a sex toy. Tris saw a single tear roll down his boyfriend’s face but Tris was more aroused than ever before.

Luke pulled his cock out of Brad’s mouth and deliberately came in Brad’s beautiful brown hair. Drops of Luke’s cum dribbled down over Bard’s face.

The machine made a cranking noise as it fucked Brad. The fucking was so fast that Brad came within sixty seconds. Big ropes of Brad’s delicious come smeared out across their sheets and Tris licked his lips in anticipation. But Luke kept pushing Brad back to be fucked more and Brad’s big beer can cock went from flaccid to hard again in seconds.

“Too much,” Brad moaned, “too much.” 

“Want that hole nice and loose,” Luke told them both, “so that when Ash comes over we can both fuck this whore at the same time.”

Tris had started humping the air in frustration. It just made him look stupid. 

“Then when Connor comes over my band are going to fuck him too,” Luke promised, “Mikey’s going to use his double-ended dildo on James and Connor at the same time.”

“You’re whole band will be walking bow legged for a week,” Luke said, “but you’ll still be begging for me to just wank one out of you.” 

“Please,” Tris said desperately. 

Luke reached down and grabbed the vibrator in Tris arse…and he turned up to its highest setting. 

Tris felt like he was right on the verge of coming. He imagined he could feel the cum rushing up from his balls. Only to stop. Like he was a dam eternally on the precipice of breaking. 

“We’ll be back in an hour,” Luke promised. 

Luke pulled Brad roughly off the fucking machine and left the dildo fucking the empty air in front of Tris. Brad could barely walk he was so wrecked but Luke dragged him into the living room by the hair and shut the door behind them. 

Within seconds he heard Brad cry out again as Luke entered him for the first time. 

Tris struggled against his bonds in frustration.


End file.
